The Tree
by blackcorrals
Summary: (HIATUS) Bagaimanakah aksi Boboiboy dkk dalam menguak misteri tentang gosip yang beredar? Apakah penyelidikannya berbuah keberhasilan? /"JANGAN! KAU GILA YA?" /"Ok! Mari adakan penyelidikan!" /'Uhh, aku tak akan biarkan kalian melakukan penyelidikan itu'... /warning inside/ happy reading
Malam semakin larut. Suara jangkrik dan hewan malam membaur menyapa indra pendengaran. Desir angin dingin menusuk hingga permukaan kulit.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berketurunan india. Ia berjalan terseok-seok sebab membawa beban yang terlalu berat di punggungnya. Langkahnya begitu hati-hati di bawah penerangan jalan yang seadanya.

 _Tap.. tap.. tap.. tapp..._

Suasana masih terasa normal dari waktu ke waktu. Hingga., ia mulai menyadari ada hal yang tidak beres. Pria itu merasa ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengawasi gerak-geriknya dari kejauhan. Di sana., tepat di balik dedaunan yang merimbun. Di antara cabang dan dahan pohon tua yang berdiri kokoh berseberangan dengan tempatnya berdiri.

 _Wussshhh…~_

Angin dingin berhembus dengan kencang. Menyibakkan rimbunan daun dan sulur-sulur yang bergelantungan. Seketika., membuat bulu kuduk pria tersebut meremang.

 _Sosok hitam pekat dengan mata merah bersinar. Tengah menyeringai seram di antara keremangan malam._

 _Glupp.._

"To.. To-toloonnggg.. Huann.. anntooouuu…,"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; Boboiboy milik pihak Monsta_Studios**_

 _ **Cerita punya Corra ^^**_

 _ **Warning; No-pair, No-superpower, OOC, Gaje, semi-cannon, Humor nyelip, typo(s), EYD(?), etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mentari bersinar cerah memancarkan kehangatan. Burung-burung kecil berkicau riang bersahut-sahutan. Semilir angin berdesir pelan menyejukkan badan.

Di antara kesibukan pagi, terlihat seorang remaja bertopi jingga tengah berlari kecil di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, ruang kelas yang selama setahun ini menjadi tempatnya untuk menimba ilmu, kelas 7 Cerdas.

"Selamat pagi semua.," teriaknya kelewat riang.

"Selamat pagi Boboiboy.," balas seorang pemuda gembul dan kawannya.

"Eh? Yang lain belum datang ya?" tanya Boboiboy heran. Pasalnya, hanya ada tiga orang (termasuk dirinya) saja yang berada di dalam kelas.

"Hmm., belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi.," jawab Gopal acuh dan ditanggapi anggukan kepala oleh Iwan.

"Eh? Tapi., kenapa kau datang lebih awal?" tanya Boboiboy sembari berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya. Seketika, membuat Gopal yang tengah serius mengerjakan PR, memasang tatapan memelas andalannya.

"Huhuhuu~ Appa aku yang paksa.," rengek Gopal mendramatisir. Namun, rautnya berubah seketika. Membicarakan tentang ayahnya, membuatnya teringat akan 'sesuatu'.

"Oh, ya! Sepulang sekolah nanti, kau lewat mana Boboiboy?" sambung Gopal sembari menatapnya serius. Dihiraukannya lembaran buku tugas yang sebelumnya ia amati lamat-lamat. Manik karamelnya bergetar kecil menampakkan kegelisahan.

"Lewat jalan biasa lah! Jalan lama yang ada pohon besar itu.. dekat mansion tua.," ujar Boboiboy sembari sibuk mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Jelas mengabaikan Gopal yang memandangnya dengan tatapan horror.

"JANGAN! KAU GILA YA?" teriak Gopal dramatis. Seketika, membuat kedua makhluk Adam di sebelahnya menutup telinga masing-masing yang terasa penging.

"Eh., gak pake teriak juga kali! Penging nih telinga! Memangnya ada apa, sih?" omel Boboiboy yang sibuk mengorek telinganya. Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Gopal, ia menoleh dan mendapati teman gembulnya sedang sibuk menutup pintu dan tirai jendela satu-persatu.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tutup semua, Gopal?" tanyanya heran.

"Ssttt., diam! Cerita ini.. hanya kau dan aku saja yang boleh tau~" ujar Gopal misterius.

"Haihh.. Terus., bagaimana dengan Iwan?" tanya Boboiboy sweetdroop. Jarinya menunjuk Iwan yang mulai keluar dari bawah meja. Yang ditunjuk langsung nyengir lebar.

"Hmm., pengecualian untuk Iwan. Ok! Bisa aku mulai ceritanya?" lanjut Gopal menatap kedua temannya. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, ia pun memulai bercerita.

"Jadi begini… Semalam, Appa aku pulang telat sebab harus mengambil beberapa bahan untuk membuat ice cream. Saat itu sudah pukul 10 lewat. Jadi, Appa aku terpaksa memotong jalan melewati area jalan lama yang penerangannya kurang. Awalnya., tidak ada hal yang aneh. Tapi.. saat melintasi pohon tua itu, ia merasa ada yang mengawasi.. Dan akhirnya, dia melihat.. dia melihat~"

"Melihat apa?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

"DIA MELIHAT HANTU!" teriak Gopal sambil menggebrak meja. Sontak membuat Iwan kaget sekaligus ketakutan dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang Boboiboy.

"Benarkah? Mungkin Appa kau salah liat.," ujar Boboiboy sembari mengelus dada. Menetralkan rasa keterkejutannya.

"Benar~ TUBUH 'DIA' HITAM!"

"Hahh..,"

"MATA 'DIA' MERAH!"

"Hahh.,"

"Dan yang terpenting.. TUBUH 'DIA' BERDARAH-DARAH!"

"Hahh.,"

 _Gubrraakkk…_

Iwan pingsan seketika. Sementara Boboiboy menatap Gopal dengan pandangan datar, tak mempercayai penuturan sahabatnya itu.

Masih terekam jelas di ingatan sang pemuda bertopi, akan kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ketika sang sahabat menceritakan kisah serupa tentang mansion tua yang disangka berhantu. Dan ternyata, semua itu hanyalah ulah jahil dari sang penggila kepopuleran. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fang.

' _Tch., Tak cukupkah dengan tragedi rumah hantu? Dan sekarang? Berpindah ke pohon tua? Oh., kekonyolan macam apa ini?'_ batin Boboiboy sweetdroop.

"Pokoknya! Jangan lewat jalan itu lagi!" ujar Gopal tegas, mengabaikan sang sahabat bertopi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Jadi., aku harus lewat mana? Tak mungkin kan, kalau harus melewati jalan memutar seperti saranmu dulu?! Lagi pula., siang-siang mana ada hantu?" sahut Boboiboy sarkartis.

"Hiihh., terserah! Kalau aku, lebih baik jalan memutar! Walau harus menghabiskan waktu sampai 5 jam! Pasti selamat.," balas Gopal tak mau kalah.

Di saat keduanya berdebat sengit, alarm sekolah berdering dengan kencangnya. Membuat suasana kelas berubah riuh seketika.

.

.

Skip ^^

.

Mentari bersinar terik di siang hari. Seperti biasa, Boboiboy pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Saat melewati mansion tua, ia mendengar suara bergemerisik di antara semak belukar.

 _Krosakk.. krosakkk…_

"Haihh., sudahlah Fang! Aku tau kau di sana.," ujarnya sweetdroop.

"Hehehee., tak berhasil, ya? Huhh., seharusnya si Gopal yang lewat sini, bukannya kau. Dasar gak asik.," ujar Fang seraya mencibir. Jari tangannya yang tersarung _fingerless_ membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Terserah~" timpal Boboiboy facepalm. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda akibat gangguan sang rival.

Merasa dikacangin, Fang segera berlari menyusul langkah Boboiboy yang mulai menjauh.

"Huhh., kau itu benar-benar gak asik! Seharusnya tadi kau takut! Atau., setidaknya kaget. Tak masalah. Tapi, respon macam apa itu? Pasang muka datar seperti tak terjadi apa-apa! Kau lagi PMS?" sewot Fang sarkartis. Seketika membuat telinga sang pemuda bertopi menegak.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar landak ungu tak tau diri! Itu karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah konyolmu tau! Dan berhenti mengikutiku!" cerca Boboiboy sembari menghentak kaki. Membuat Fang menyeringai nista di belakangnya.

"Huhh., siapa juga yang mau mengikutimu?! Aku kan mau pergi ke kedai Atokmu! Lagi pula., apa untungnya aku menguntitmu? Dasar topi dino ke-pd-an.," sembur Fang tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar., ehh? Kau kenapa Fang?" tanya Boboiboy cengo. Ia berasa heran ketika menengok kebelakang.

Tepat beberapa langkah tak jauh darinya, Fang nampak terdiam mematung dengan raut wajah tegang. Manik violet yang selalu bersinar penuh kejahilan, kini menatap kosong ke arah sebuah pohon tua di pinggir jalan. Sebuah pohon beringin. Dengan batang besar bercabang-cabang dan beberapa akar nafas yang menggantung di segala penjuru. Daunnya yang kelewat rimbun menaungi sebagian jalan. Menyalurkan keteduhan, sekaligus menampilkan kesan misterius bagi siapapun yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Fang? Mendinginkan badan? Ekspresimu sungguh konyol tau! Pfftt.," ujar Boboiboy berusaha menahan tawa.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Fang. Dan itu cukup membuat sang pemuda bertopi merasa tak enak hati. Dengan segera, ia menghampiri sang rival yang masih setia terbengong di tepi jalan.

"Woyy, Fang! Kau kenapa?" ujar Boboiboy sembari menepuk bahu sang rival.

"Oh, ti-tidak apa-apa. A-aku hanya mengamati pohon ini, hehhee.," jawab Fang agak kikuk.

"Hemm., terserah! Ayo, cepat! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk cepat sampai di kedai Atok! Menikmati setiap teguk special ice coklat buatannya hingga tetes terakhir. Hmm., pasti sangat nikmat saat menyapa tenggorokanku yang telah mengering.," ujar Boboiboy sembari berjalan cepat. Di belakangnya, Fang berusaha mengejar langkahnya yang sempat tertinggal.

 _._

 _._

Suasana riuh di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Nampak dua orang pria dewasa dan seorang lelaki tua, sedang mengobrol ria sembari menikmati segelas ice coklat pesanan masing-masing.

"Eh? Benarkah itu? Kau melihatnya sendiri?" tanya Pakcik Burger.

"Benar! Semalam aku lihat dengan mata kepala aku sendiri! Hantu itu sungguh mengerikan~ ia menyeringai seram seakan hendak memakanku! Hiiee.," -Uncle Kumar bergidik ngeri.

"Wahh., apa yang Uncle bicarakan? Kelihatannya seru.," ujar Boboiboy antusias. Ia segera mendudukkan diri di kursi yang telah disediakan. Di sampingnya, Fang terduduk dengan tenang.

"Biasa lah, mereka membicarakan tentang gosip pohon beringin tua itu.," ujar Tok Aba santai.

"Heihh., itu bukan gosip lah, Tok! Saya sendiri menyaksikannya!" terang Uncle Kumar serius. Tok Aba hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Iya! Saya pun juga pernah diganggu! Saat itu, saya menghantarkan pesanan pelanggan. Dan mengharuskan saya untuk melewati jalan itu. Saat sampai di dekat pohon itu! Tiba-tiba ada yang menimpuk punggung saya menggunakan batu kerikil! Hiee.. seram.," ujar Pakcik Burger.

"Uum., Pakcik! Mungkin itu hanya orang iseng.," ujar Boboiboy seraya melirik ke arah Fang yang tengah sibuk menahan tawa. Membuat sang pelaku bungkam sembari tersenyum nervous di sebelahnya.

"Heiihh., kalau bukan hantu! Apa lagi? Tak mungkin anak iseng sampai bela-belain nangkring di atas pohon hanya untuk menakut-nakuti orang! Hampir tengah malam pula!" ujar Uncle Kumar.

"Bisa saja Uncle.," sahut Boboiboy watados. _'Apalagi kalau anak 'itu' adalah seorang bocah tengil yang kini sedang duduk di sebelahku!'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berdebum tak jauh deri tempat mereka berada. Tanpa membuang waktu, Ochobot -yang lagi nganggur- beranjak mendekati asal suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia setelah sampai.

"Eeih? Apa yang terjadi Gopal?" tanya Ochobot keheranan. Diamatinya keadaan Gopal yang cukup 'ngenes' di hadapannya. Badan yang tepar dengan tidak elitnya, peluh yang berleleran kemana-mana, juga nafas berat yang putus nyambung(?) di setiap detiknya.

"Hh.. Akuhh.. memutar.. hh..melewati.. jalan yang lebih jauh.. hh.. hh.,"

"Heihh., jangan bilang sebab pohon tua yang di gosipkan berhantu itu.," ujar Ochobot sweetdroop.

"Ehh? Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Gopal kebingungan.

"Dari Appa kau lah! Itu dia.," terang Ochobot seraya menunjuk ke arah kedai.

Tanpa banyak cincong, Gopal segera berlari meninggalkan sepeda sewaannya. Membuat sang robot bundar hanya mampu memandangnya dengan tatapan malas disertai background 'krik krik' di sekelilingnya.

"Appa! Kenapa Appa menyebarkannya kepada orang lain! Di perjanjian kan saya yang harus menceritakannya.," ujar Gopal panik.

"Ayoyoo., nak! Kenapa harus kau yang bercerita? Lagi pula, semua suka saat Appa yang menceritakannya.," ujar Uncle Kumar tak mau kalah.

"Tapi kan, Appa~"

"Sudah, cukup! Appa mau menyebarkan cerita ini ke warga yang lain. Ingat! Kau jangan pulang telat.," ujar Uncle Kumar mutlak, tak dapat diganggu gugat.

Gopal hanya mampu merengut sebal ketika menyaksikan sang ayah yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Hmm., memang benar ya? Pohon beringin itu berhantu? Jadi penasaran.," ujar Boboiboy sambil mengelus dagu.

"Hh., yang kau mau tau banget tuh, kenapa? Kayak gak ada kerjaan aja.," ujar Fang sinis.

"Hehehee., nggak apa-apa sih. Mau tau aja~ Hehhe.," jawab Boboiboy nyengir lebar.

"Haihh., aku sarankan. Kau hati-hati Boboiboy! Jangan terlalu sering lewat jalan itu! Apalagi saat malam.," tegas Gopal dengan nada serius.

"Eh? Memang apa salahnya?" ujar Boboiboy keukuh.

"Ihh., kau ini! Bahaya lah! Kalau ada hantu, gimana? Pokoknya, jangan lewat jalan itu! Apalagi sampai menyelidikinya.," ujar Gopal sewot, tidak sadar bila perkataannya tersebut malah memberikan sebuah ide 'nekat' di kepala sang pemuda bertopi.

"Hmm.. Ok! Kalau begitu, mari adakan penyelidikan!" ujar Boboiboy tegas. Perkataannya yang terlampau optimis, membuat Gopal mengiyakan usulannya tanpa sadar.

"Ayo! Eh(?) Apa? Huhuhuu..menyesal aku menyetujuinya.," ujar Gopal spesimis.

"Hehehee., tak apa Gopal! Kan ada aku. Jadi., tak perlu takut! Hehhe.," timpal Boboiboy semangat.

Tanpa keduanya sadari. Seorang pemuda berkaca mata menyimak segala percakapan keduanya disertai wajah yang semakin memucat.

' _Uhh., takkan kubiarkan kalian menyeledikinya!'_ teguhnya dalam hati.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tbc…_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hai-hai minna-san~**_

 _ **Corra datang bawa ff baru! *padahalygkemarenajab'lonkelar-_-". Hehehee.. ada yang suka gak dengan genre seperti ini? Kalo ada., syukurlah.. #ngelusdada_plakk**_

 _ **Btw., ada yang nungguin fic Corra yang WTH gak? *mataberbinar /all:gak!/ Uuh., tega banget sih… :" #abaikan-_-"**_

 _ **Oh ya! Corra ada kuis nih.. langsung aja yak ^^**_

 _ **1\. Apakah yang terjadi pada Fang saat hendak melewati pohon tua itu?**_

 _ **2\. Menurut kamu, inner siapakah yang terakhir muncul di dalam cerita?**_

 _ **Ok, cukup sekian buat Chap. kali ini :) Semoga pada suka yah ^^**_

 _ **Seperti biasa., KriSar yang membangun selalu diterima...**_

 _ **Akhir kata,,**_

 _ **MIND TO REVIEW?**_


End file.
